


A Decade Of Stiles

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Stiles Stilinski, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Stiles plans a special surprise for you.





	A Decade Of Stiles

“Y/n! Come with me, now!”

You groaned, barely having the time to get your shoes on, Lydia grabbing your arm and dragging you out of your house and into her car.

“God, Lyds. What’s the rush?”

She shook her head, smirking at you and winking.

“What the hell are you up to?” you sighed, knowing how she got sometimes.

“Don’t worry, y/n. I know you’ll love it”.

You were about to ask another question, but she held her hand up, turning the radio on blast as she drove you to your mystery location.

“You gonna tell me why you’ve taken me to the beach? I mean-my mom’s gonna be worried”.

“Y/n, y/n, y/n. You should know by now, I’m always prepared for anything and everything. I checked with your mom already. She said it’s ok. I’ve got a bag of clothes in the trunk. You are gonna enjoy yourself tonight”.

That got your attention.

“What? Where the hell are you gonna be?”

“I am gonna be at home, relaxing in bed. You are going to go up to room 17 and you’re gonna wait until…your surprise”.

She shoved the keys into your hand, running away before you could say anything else, and drove off.

You watched as her car disappeared, sighing as you decided to at least get inside.

You made your way to your room, praying Lydia hadn’t turned into a psycho overnight and set you up to be murdered.

You peeked into the room, making sure no one was in there, before stepping in and setting your stuff on the bed.

_‘I’m in. You gonna tell me what I’m here for?’_

You didn’t have to wait long for Lydia to reply.

_‘Just sit there. You’ll know soon enough’._

You threw your phone onto the pillow, falling back on the bed, wanting to get whatever the hell it was over with.

“Y/n. Y/n”.

You felt someone shoving you, not realizing you’d fallen asleep.

“W-what?”

You opened your eyes, a familiar face coming into focus.

“Stiles?”

“Hey, princess”.

You sat up, a smile already on your face at the sight of your boyfriend.

“You’re my surprise, I’m assuming?”

He nodded, a shy grin on his face.

“Not that I mind-but you wanna tell me what this surprise is for?”

“Our anniversary”, he replied, as though it was the most obvious thing.

You scoffed, looking at him like he was crazy.

“Stiles, we haven’t even been dating a full year. How the hell is it our anniversary?”

“It’s not our one year anniversary. It’s our ten year anniversary”.

This time you were sure there was something wrong with him.

“Stiles-are you ok?”

He rolled his eyes, nodding and rifling through his pocket.

“Yes, y/n. I’m fine. And before you ask, I can prove that it’s our ten year anniversary”.

You smiled, arms crossed over your chest as you waited, watching as he gave up on his pocket and rushed to his bag.

“I-it’s in here. I promise”, he said nervously, wondering if he forgot to pack it.

“Aha!”

He jumped up, a tiny plastic ring in his hand, holding it out to you with a huge smile on his face.

“See. Ten years since I asked you to marry me, and you said yes”.

Your jaw dropped at the sight of the ring.

You remembered that day, Stiles coming up to you with Scott in tow, getting down on one knee and telling you that one day, he’d marry you for real with a diamond ring, but for right then, the fake plastic ring would have to do.

You accepted the ring, happy to be ‘married’ to the boy you’d been friends with since forever.

Except, you lost the ring as time went on.

Hell, you were sure it was buried under a pile of garbage at some landfill.

Yet, it was right there, in the hands of the same boy who’d proposed to you exactly ten years ago.

The boy who was now your boyfriend.

“I-where the hell did you get this?” you asked, taking it off him and seeing if it still fit.

“Well, I found it in one of the boxes in my closet. I don’t know how it got there. But I saw it and remembered that day. And-well-I just thought you should have it back”.

The smile on your face was making your cheeks ache, but you didn’t care.

“Put my necklace back on?” you asked after putting the ring on the chain, not able to make it fit on any of your fingers, but determined to keep this reminder of you and Stiles on you wherever you went.

“Sure”.

You turned around, waiting for him to put it on as his breath hit your neck.

You shut your eyes when you felt him put it on, his hands grazing your skin, lips kissing you so softly, you barely felt it.

But you knew it was there.

“Thank you”.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, swaying side to side.

“Now-can we get to the special day?”

You nodded, letting Stiles take your hand and lead you out of the hotel.

An entire day filled with nothing but Stiles and yourself.

There wasn’t anything special you did.

The first thing he did was take you shopping.

You’d never been to this part of California before, and there were a lot more stores here than there were in the small town of Beacon Hills.

There wasn’t exactly much you needed to buy though.

So you mostly browsed, seeing a few cute tops, some nice skirts, and a few heels you knew Lydia would die over.

But the thing that caught your eyes were the adorable couple’s t-shirts they were selling.

You dragged him over to them right away, a smile on your face, knowing Stiles would love them just as much.

You walked out with a t-shirt saying ‘_That’s My Man_’ written on yours, Stiles’ saying ‘_That’s My Girl_’ on his.

You knew it was cheesy to buy matching anything.

But when you were with Stiles, your inner sappy weirdo arrived, doing all the things you’d usually gag at.

Of course, you made sure to stop into a small store, buying the others a small little souvenir. 

After that came dinner.

Stiles had apparently made reservations at some fancy restaurant, having called two months in advance.

Your expectations were high when you walked in, quickly realizing that you were dressed completely wrong for somewhere like this.

Most people were in suits and dresses, diamonds and jewels hanging off their chests and ears. 

Yet, here you were, dressed in some baggy t-shirt and jeans, Stiles wearing the same, looking like a couple of lost kids.

The receptionist looked at you like you were crazy, totally unwilling to let you in without having checked Stiles’ I.D. and reservations at least a dozen times, begrudgingly leading you to your seat.

Stiles pulled your chair out for you, the two of you talking with a fake British accent the entire time, deciding to play stuck up snobs, if that’s what you were surrounded with.

Of course, you knew as soon as you saw the place that the portions would be ridiculously small for the prices.

So as soon as you were done eating, you snuck out with some of their expensive chocolates and a bottle of champagne which you grabbed when they weren’t looking, throwing some cash down and running out.

Once you were a few blocks away, the two of you panting, you looked up at Stiles and burst out laughing.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe I just stole something. I’ve never done that before!” you exclaimed, amused at the turn the night was taking.

“I guess I’m a bad influence”.

You shrugged, shoving the bottle into your bag and walking forward, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Maybe. But I’ve always had a thing for bad boys.

You bit his lip, pulling at it, before kissing him sloppily.

“Get a room”, someone mumbled as they walked by, sending you a look of disapproval.

You pulled away from Stiles, rolling your eyes and grabbing his hand, taking him off to your own chosen destination.

“It’s freezing, y/n”.

You shoved him lightly, spinning around and walking backwards.

“Come on, Stiles. It’s California. It’s hardly cold. And it’s the damn beach! We have to visit the beach!”

He smirked, walking up to you and lacing his hand with yours, letting you drag him right into the water.

“SHIT!”

A shiver ran through his body as soon as his sandal-clad feet hit the water, not expecting it to be so cold.

But you were barely affected, walking further in and lying down, letting the sound of the ocean surround you.

Stiles had his hand around yours, making sure you weren’t about to drown, before he joined you.

You just floated in the water for a few minutes, the world disappearing around you both, nothing else mattering in that moment. 

“Fuck! You were right. It is freezing”, you said suddenly, standing and running out of the water.

He chuckled, following you out as you began shivering, goosebumps forming on your arms.

Stiles, being a sweet gentleman, draped his hoodie over your shoulders, pulling you into his side as you walked back to the hotel.

“Fuck, right there”.

He slammed his cock back inside you, making your walls stretch around him as he leaned down, his chest stuck to your back.

He gripped your face, turning it to the side harshly as he licked your cheek.

“You like that? Like when I fuck your ass, you little slut?”

You bit at his finger, making him yelp as you smirked.

“Shouldn’t have done that”, he growled.

He bunched your hair up tight, pulling hard as he pounded into you, your ass stretching around his cock, the pain and pleasure mixing, making you let out a filthy moan.

“Fuck, Stiles. Fuck this slutty little asshole. Harder”, you urged, Stiles biting down on your earlobe as he fucked you rougher, making you yelp at the burn.

“Dammit, y/n. Gonna fill this ass up with my cum. Make you so full, you’ll taste my cum every day after this”.

Your pussy clenched at his words, loving when Stiles would get rough.

Of course, once you got back to the motel, Stiles spent almost an hour making love to you.

But after that, you needed a little something more.

Something more carnal and desperate.

And when you suggested anal, Stiles took the bait, just like you knew he would.

He let go of your hair, one hand drifting down your body, further and further until he was rubbing your clit.

The other hand gripped your throat tight, squeezing as he felt your asshole begin clenching around his cock.

He pinched at your clit, a finger entering your pussy, Stiles able to feel his cock through your walls.

He fucked into you harder than before, mumbling filthy words into your ear, all while rubbing harshly at you clit and adding a second finger inside your pussy.

There was so much stimulation going on, that your orgasm hit you out of nowhere, crashing down you so fast, that you screamed louder than before.

Stiles clamped his hand down around your mouth, his thrusts faltering, before he stilled, clenching his jaw as he came deep inside your fluttering asshole, feeling your pussy clenching down on his fingers.

He emptied himself out in you, before pulling out, your ass releasing his cum all over the hotel carpet.

His arms held you up, making sure you didn’t completely collapse onto the floor, helping you onto the bed.

After quickly cleaning you up and making sure no one had called the cops because of your scream, Stiles got into bed behind you, pulling you into his chest and kissing your neck softly.

“Thanks for today, Stiles. I had a great time”.

He hummed in your ear, nuzzling into the crook of your neck, a hand coming up to play with the plastic ring hanging off your necklace.

“Only the best for my girl of ten years”.

You chuckled, nudging his chest with your shoulder lightly and shuffling further into his body.

You were just about to fall asleep, when you heard Stiles mumble one last thing.

“I’ll get a real diamond ring for you, y/n. Just you wait”.

You sighed happily, knowing he’d make sure he kept that promise.

And you couldn’t wait for that day to come.


End file.
